


Smutty Sex Romp - Jabba's Sex Slave

by guiltyp0rn



Category: Smutty Sex Romp (Create Your Own Story), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alien Sex, Birth, Body Modification, Breeding, Drugs, F/M, Immobility, Other, Porn, Sexual Slavery, Size Kink, Weight Gain, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 16:47:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8497774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guiltyp0rn/pseuds/guiltyp0rn
Summary: You've been captured by Jabba the Hutt - but secretly, you've always had an insatiable curiosity regarding the gigantic slug...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just a bit of shameless PWP inspired by [Smutty Sex Romp](http://editthis.info/create_your_own_story/Smutty_Sex_Romp), a text-based sex game on [Create Your Own Story](http://editthis.info/create_your_own_story/Main_Page). Seriously, my mind's a horrible place...

Previously (i.e. the stuff I didn't write myself):  
_You've been captured by Jabba the Hutt, who plans to do unspeakable things to you. However, secretly you've always been fascinated by the giant slug, so when he makes you pleasure him, you give yourself over completely and are rewarded with the greatest pleasures. He gives you drugs that make your body able to carry his children, although you mostly still look like a human. You don't mind, you just want to please your new Master._

You don’t hesitate to throw yourself at your Master’s feet. You are thrilled to see that his cock is already inflated, lifting the rolls of fat of his stomach with its sheer size and girth. “May I lick it, Master?” you ask, your pussy gushing as his scent fills your nose.

“Oh, my dear, of course you may. As a matter of fact, I want you to suck it whenever I’m not busy fucking you,” Jabba booms, his tiny hands coming down to pat your head. You beam up at him and immediately start licking and sucking his cock, which gets even bigger under your ministrations. It’s too big for you to fit more than the head into your mouth, but not for lack of trying. You’re ravenous for Jabba’s taste, slobbering and slurping on his length until you can taste the first drops of cum. 

You moan as they hit your tongue, already addicted, but suddenly Jabba pulls your head off his weeping erection. You whine in protest, but he pats your cheek consolingly and asks, “Shhh, little one… Don’t you want me to breed you? Until you carry my children, all my cum belongs into your womb.”

Thinking how wonderful and wise your Master is, you nod eagerly and climb onto his stomach. His huge cockhead stretches your sopping wet cunt, and then he’s back inside you, where he belongs, and you immediately climax - it’s the first but definitely not the last time during this fuck session. It feels as if every stroke of that beautiful cock urges you to new heights, and soon you’re screaming Jabba’s name and coming over and over until all reason has left you and all that’s left is the rightness of Jabba filling you up. 

His hands are playing with your tits, which the green slime seems to have made extremely sensitive, because it feels better than anything you can remember. You orgasm for the twentieth or thirtieth time and Jabba laughs and kisses you, filling your mouth with his delicious essence. Then he cums, as well, gallons of wonderful semen flooding your cunt, invading your womb. If you’re not pregnant yet, you soon will be.

True to his word, from now on all your time is spent either sucking on Jabba’s cock or being fucked by him. It doesn’t matter if he’s doing business, he still has you kneeling by his feet, your lips around the head of his erection, suckling like a baby on a pacifier. You don’t mind being ignored, because you know that, once your Master gets close, he interrupts whatever he’s doing and penetrates you, your always-wet cunt by now the perfect shape for his monstrously large cock. You never fail to start cumming immediately, screaming out his name, no matter who’s watching.

Once your belly is bulging with his seed, you remain impaled, plugged up so no drop will be lost. You spend the time suckling on his rolls of fat, the pungeant taste of his slimy skin more appealing than chocolate, while Jabba returns to business. After a while, he allows you to clamber off his cock so one of his droids can rub lotion into your abused flesh while you go back to suckling on his dick, which never seems to soften completely. Thus the cycle continues endlessly, days and weeks passing in a blur of orgasms.

After a while you dimly notice that your body has started swelling, and Jabba praises you for being his perfect broodmother. Hutt babies grow quickly and are almost always multiples, so soon you find yourself stretched to capacity. It would be painful, but your wonderful Master supplies you with more drugs that turn your body into the perfect receptacle. 

With every day you swell more and more, fat covering you and allowing the children you carry to grow unhindered. You can barely walk, it seems easier to push yourself along on all fours, your massive tits and belly wobbling against the floor. Once you’ve made your slow way from your bedroom to your place below Jabba’s throne, you open your mouth and receive your Master’s cock. Now that you’re pregnant, you get to suck on it the entire day, swallowing load after load of delicious cum while Jabba goes about his business.

The only moments you don’t have his cock in your mouth is when you’re being fed, which admittedly is several times a day. “Being fed” is the correct description, because your arms are no longer able to reach around your rolls of fat to your mouth. Instead droids make sure your changing body receives what it requires, and you greedily gobble down whatever is put in front of your mouth, mountains of greasy food that leave you sated - and thirsty. Luckily, once you’re done eating, you only have to turn your head in order to reach Jabba’s cock again, which gives you all the fluids you need and crave.

At night, after you’ve dragged yourself back to your room, Jabba still fucks you, although you can no longer climb his belly. Instead you rest on your own rolls of fat while he hammers into you from behind, blessing your offspring with their father’s seed at least three times while you scream into the pillow, crazed with lust. During the day he keeps your gaping vagina plugged with massive vibrators, exploding over and over while you drink Jabba’s cum, but somehow no orgasm compares to the ones you get from being actually filled by your Master. 

By the time you’re ready to give birth, you’re so huge you’ve given completely up on moving yourself. Instead you are carried by Jabba’s droids, immobilised by masses of fat, puddles of your own juices collecting under your slobbering cunt and, more recently, a steady drip of greenish milk flowing from your beachball-sized tits while you fuck your own ass with your Huttish tail, shivering in ecstasy after yet another drug cocktail. They put you down in your usual spot, but although you are drooling for your Master’s cock, on this day Jabba doesn’t oblige, instead proclaiming to the throngs of watchers, “Behold, my first clutch, the first of many!”

You are so drugged, and your pussy is so stretched that the babies slip out without problem. On the contrary, you keep cumming, praising Jabba ecstatically with every small bundle that leaves your body. There are six of them, and they immediately begin fighting over your nipples. Once they begin feeding, you climax again on the spot, and when Jabba pushes his cock inside your open cunt, filling you in one brutal thrust, your eyes roll into the back of your head and you black out from the sheer pleasure of it.

You dimly hear your audience cheering, but all you can focus on is the waves of pleasure from the small mouths suckling on your overflowing teats and the knowledge that Jabba is already working on fucking a new clutch into you. Maybe next time it will be even more little Hutts, enough for your Master to continue being proud of his chosen broodmother.


End file.
